


Bus to Brighton

by torino10154



Series: Two of a Kind [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Bus to Brighton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



**Title:** Bus to Brighton  
 **Pairing:** Severus/Harry  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** ~300  
 **Content:** Non-magic AU  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. 

"You aren't working tomorrow night, are you?" Harry asked. He knew the answer as he'd asked several days ago. However, schedules changed frequently at the factory and Severus could have been asked to swap with someone at the last minute.

Severus laid aside the book he was reading. "As this is the third time you've asked in a fortnight, I can only assume you have plans of some kind."

Harry held out two pieces of paper. Severus took them, his eyes widening as he looked them over slowly.

"Two bus tickets to Brighton?" 

"I thought a day at the shore would be nice." Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets, still unsure whether Severus liked the idea or not. 

Severus stared at the tickets for so long Harry thought he might go mad but one thing he knew about Severus was that being patient was a requirement. If Harry waited long enough, eventually Severus would say what was on his mind.

After several long minutes, Severus looked up at Harry, a look of wonder in his eyes. "Have you ever been to the seaside?"

Harry shook his head. "You?"

"No." Severus handed the tickets back to Harry. 

"The return ticket is for Sunday." Harry ran a hand through his hair. He'd booked a room as well. It was _cheap_ but they didn't need much.

"I suppose I ought to pack a bag then," Severus replied, then turned and headed toward the bedroom. 

"You might want to bring a jumper," he called down the corridor after Severus. "I hear it's cool at night near the water."

Severus paused just outside the bedroom door. "I guess we'll find out," he said then disappeared from view.

Harry carefully folded the papers and slipped them into his pocket, a smile stealing across his face.


End file.
